I'll Be Your Shelter from the Storm
by StBridget
Summary: Yet another reason for Danny to hate camping. AU Winged!Danny


**Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.  
**

Danny stared at the sodden mess that was their collapsed tent. "See, this here is why I don't like camping."

"Ah, c'mon, Danno, it's not that bad," Steve said. "We can put it up again." He moved to the tent to do just that.

"No, no we can't," Danny said. "We've tried that three times. Even if it wasn't too heavy to lift because of all the water, the wind keeps blowing it down again."

Steve ignored him and tried to lift the tent anyway. "Give me a hand, Danny."

Danny glared at him. "Did you not hear me? I told you it's hopeless."

"No, it's not," Steve insisted. He managed to lift one side of the tent, only to have it collapse again as soon as he let go.

"Give it up already," Danny said. "Just face the fact that we're stuck here, in the middle of the jungle, in the pouring rain, WITHOUT A TENT!"

Steve finally gave up on the tent. "I'm sure the rain will stop soon." As if to belie his words, the rain started pouring down even harder. Danny could barely make out Steve 20 feet away through the sheets of rain coming down.

"No, no, it won't," Danny said. "It's been raining all night, and it's just getting worse. This is all your fault, you know."

"How?" Steve asked. "I didn't make it rain."

"No, but it was your brilliant idea to go camping in the first place, in the middle of nowhere, no roads in, no cell service, and a crappy tent that clearly can't hold up to the weather on this godforsaken, pineapple-infested hunk of volcanic rock."

"If you hate it that much, you didn't have to come," Steve pointed out. "I would have been just fine on my own."

"No, no, you wouldn't have," Danny said. "Need I remind you what happened the last two times we were in the wilderness? First, you fall down a cliff, break your arm, and discover a body, then you get taken hostage by a lunatic, and I get shot. I am definitely not leaving you alone!"

"Then, quit complaining," Steve snapped.

"Fine," Danny said. "But what are we supposed to do now, huh? Answer me that."

"We'll just hike down to the car. We can come back for our stuff when it stops raining."

"Are you nuts!?" Danny said. "It's 10 mile, mostly downhill, and the path is pure mud by now. We'd be lucky to make it without breaking a leg."

"So, what do you suggest? As you pointed out, our shelter is toast."

Danny thought a moment. "I have an idea."

"Oh, this I've got to hear," Steve said, voice laden with sarcasm. "Just what is this brainstorm of yours?"

Danny spread his and Steve's jackets out on the ground under the biggest tree, making it the least sodden spot in the clearing, if not by much. He motioned Steve over. "C'mere."

"That's it? We're just going to sit under a tree?" Steve said, dubiously.

"No," Danny said. "Just get over here, will you?"

Steve did as Danny said. Danny gestured him to sit on the ground. Steve balked. "Just trust me, okay?"

Reluctantly, Steve lowered himself to the ground. The jackets were already damp, but not yet soaked. It would have been uncomfortable if Steve weren't already soaked head to toe. Danny sat next to Steve and put his arm around the SEAL.

"I don't think cuddling is going to do much, either," Steve said.

"Will you just shut up and trust me?" Danny said. There was a snap, and his wings sprang into view. He carefully wrapped them around the two of them."

"Won't they get wet, too?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, but they won't soak through as fast. They should keep us dry for a while. Well, at least keep us warm and from getting any wetter," Danny amended. "And besides, you can groom them when we get home," he added with a leer.

Steve knew what that usually led to. Definitely something to look forward to. Steve moved closer to Danny, and Danny nestled into Steve's side, drawing the black, white, and gold wings tighter around them.

Steve had to admit, the wings _were_ warm and _were_ doing a good job of keeping the rain off them. In fact, the heat and Danny's proximity were making him drowsy. It didn't help that when they were wrapped up like this, they were usually sleeping. Danny seemed to be having trouble keeping his eyes open as well. "Going to sleep on me?" Steve teased.

Danny yawned. "Might as well. Nothing better to do until the rain lets up, which it doesn't show signs of doing any time soon."

"Sleep, then," Steve said, kissing the top of the blond head. Instead of answering, Danny just snuggled in closer, already nearly asleep. Steve stayed awake a little while longer, listening to the rain outside their cocoon and basking in Danny's warmth. As he drifted off, he couldn't help thinking that next time, maybe they'd just skip the tent and use Danny's wings. Steve couldn't think of better shelter.


End file.
